


Total Drama Dodon Pa Rama - Episode I: Anonymous Animals

by MetalSonic1789



Series: Total Drama Dodon Pa Rama [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalSonic1789/pseuds/MetalSonic1789
Summary: Hey there! This is the first episode of Total Drama Dodon Pa Rama, a very creative spin on the Sonic Universe and especially the Metonic Ship. But, maybe there will be more ships? Maybe Metonic won't even be included? Either way, sit back, grab some popcorn and enjoy the show! Let's see where this adventure brings us all!
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Total Drama Dodon Pa Rama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894588
Kudos: 8





	Total Drama Dodon Pa Rama - Episode I: Anonymous Animals

“HO HO HO HO HO! My name is Dodon Pa and I welcome all viewers to the beautiful Donpa Kingdom, to my newest entertainment extravaganza! On this island, twenty-two contestants that have got nothing to do with eachother, will compete for the grand prize - Millions of Donpa Dollars! Wait sorry, that is my income. But the winner of this competition will get the grand prize of one-hundred thousand Donpa Dollars! 

Each week, the contestants will face off in challenges which will test their cunning, their physical strengths and their friendships! For the first half of the competition, the contestants will be split into equal teams of 11 players, in which they will be together in sleeping cabins and obviously the competitions! Each team has a seperate cabin, which has been split to keep the boys and girls apart. More potential for drama - ho ho ho ho ho! 

At the end of each challenge, the losing team will have to vote off a member of their team. Somewhere on the island I have hidden an immunity idol, which a contestant can use whenever they please! There are cameras in every spot, in every tree, under every rock and in every corner on the island. Yes, even in the bathrooms. Speaking of which, whenever a contestant wishes to share something with the audience which they also want to keep secret, the bathroom confessionals is the place to be! So prepare for some juicy details and schemes...

I will be aided by my three assistants whom I myself made, obviously! Cubot, Orbot and Omochao!” Orbot and Cubot awkwardly smile and wave at the cameras while Omochao sneakily puts his massive knife away. “Hi there, viewers! My name is Omochao and I will be cooking and baking all kinds of things for the contestants while they are here!”

“Now that you have met my team, let us first go through the theme song before I will let you meet the contestants!

“Prepare to see the forging of alliances, lots of betrayal, love and competition - here on Total Drama Dodon Pa Rama!”

*Dodon Pa’s nonexistant theme song plays*

“Welcome back to Total Drama Dodon Pa Rama! You have returned just in time for the contestants to arrive on this planet. Let’s see who we have here... “  
A massive spaceshuttle lands across the lake, 22 people walk out and they all go aboard a boat. The boat then starts moving towards the island. As soon as the boat has anchored, the contestants approach Dodon Pa, one by one.

First to come out, a tall man wich a large mustache and a broad belly. Dodon Pa greets him but gets rudely interrupted by the man. 

“Welcome, Dr. Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik-” “Yes yes, hello there Dumb Park or whatever your name is. I have come to make an announcement - I am partaking in this competition for the big prize of a billion Donkey Path Dollars!” Dodon Pa then takes the microphone off of Eggman and announces the next contestant. “A blue robot who says he can do anything, his name is Metal Sonic!” Metal walks on the docks while scanning his surroundings. “Hello there, mister. Have you received my memos regarding my batteries and my upkeep? Yes? Good. Thank you. Move on with this.” Metal says in a rather grumpy tone. “Alright, here comes the next contestant” A tall, blue hedgehog waved at the others on the dock. “Yo, Dodon P! How are you doing man?” the hedgehog says excitingly. “Oh hohoho ho! Very well, Sonic! Oh, here comes our boy genius - Tails!” Tails looks around, after which he says “I already calculated the mass, circumference and how many little donuts fit on this island. Hello there.”

“Very interesting, those geeks. There is our muscle-man Knuckles the Echidna!” Knuckles throws his 100 lbs weights in the water, after which he walks with his hands only, He then jumps back on his feet and gives Dodon Pa a nice red flower. “Hello there, Dodon Guy! Glad that I can finally see you in real life!” Dodon Pa smiles and nods, after which he points at the next contestants. Omega, Rouge and Shadow walk off the boat, with lots of distance between them all. Rouge is a diva and completely ignores Dodon Pa. Omega hits Dodon Pa’s “Donpa Mobile” when Dodon Pa greets him. You didn’t notice, but Shadow already passed them all and is now sitting on the edge of the docks, near the other contestants. Another tall hedgehog walks off the boat, full of braces on his teeth and spits accidentily on the Donpa Mobile. “HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! IM SO EXCITED TO BE HERE! OH WAIT SORRY FOR SPITTING ON YOUR MOBILE HERE LET ME FIX IT!” Silver only makes it worse and causes the mobile to malfunction. “Alright, alright, just continue. Thank you for your excitement.” says Dodon Pa. 

A majestic-looking purple cat comes walking on the docks. Waving politely at the cameras and the other contestants and gives the host a hand. “Hello there, my name is Blaze the Cat. I am flattered by your invitation!” Dodon Pa blushes a little bit and then introduces the next contestant. “Here comes our surfer girl, Amy Rose!” Amy walks toward Dodon Pa with her surfboard under her arm. She smiles at everybody, while saying nothing and proceeds to stand with the other contestants. Two other big creatures come onto the docks. They bump their heads together, only to fall down. Dodon Pa mocks the situation “Ho ho ho ho! Seems as if the two already became friends! Or maybe they are just trying to prove who is more simple-minded… Here are Storm the Albatross and Big the Cat!” The two keep laughing a lot and eventually fall right infront of the other contestants. After which, Espio teleports behind Dodon Pa, scaring the Tanuki. “Wow, hello there Espio, welcome to Camp Dododonpa!” Espio nods and teleports behind Metal Sonic, after which Metal Sonic turns his head 180 degrees, giving Espio a death stare. Mighty the Armadillo arrives at the scene, a handsome, muscular armadillo that was only invited because of his looks. Nothing else. He just passes by and makes the other contestants just stare at him, making even Metal Sonic a bit nervous. His internal fans are trying their best to make his systems cool down and not malfunction.

Three children of roughly the same age walk off the boat. A flying squirrel who smiles all the time, his name is Ray. A shy, but polite rabbit named Cream and a bee that just does NOT want to remain silent. Charmy. “Ho ho ho ho! Hello there, Vector! Welcome to Camp Dododonpa!” Vector takes off his broken nerd glasses and reacts overexcitedly “HEEEEELLOOOOO THERE! MYYYYY NAAAAAMEEEEE ISSSSS VEEEECTOOOOOOR!” Dodon Pa shrugs it off him and checks if he can still hear things. “Alright, uh, moving on. Let’s just have the last three at once, so that I can quickly just have my ears checked. Here are Jet the Hawk, a tryhard jock. Wave, a very lovely girl with charm and-” A badger suddenly jumps onto the Donpa Mobile and starts shouting “HEY HEY HEY HEY MY NAME IS STICKS HEY MY NAME IS STICKS HEY HEY HEY IM STICKS HELLO IM STICKS”. Dodon Pa pushes her off and lands the Donpa Mobile.

“Welcome contestants, to Camp Dododonpa! You will stay at this camp for just under half a year. You all know the rules, so I will instead give you that time to meet up with one another, get to know eachother better. The start of the first challenge, which will be non-elimination but important nonetheless, will take place at the lunch hall in about an hour. See you there!” Dodon Pa runs away together with Orbot, Cubot and Omochao. 

Rouge suddenly starts screaming, because Shadow is sniffing her wings. “GAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU CREEP?” Shadow looks confused and says “Yooo, I was just checking out these cool special effects of you! What are these made of?” Metal Sonic approaches Shadow, bows forward and stares in his eyes, after which he whispers: “Show me what you are made of, or leave her alone.” Everybody around the trio gasps and becomes silent, while Shadow crawls back to the edge of the docks. Metal stands up straight and says “What are you all looking at?” Rouge had already walked away at this point. 

Sonic walks over to Eggman, reaches his hand over, signalling to Eggman that he wants to shake his hand. “Hey there, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog, nice to meet you, Doctor!” The Doctor reacts calmly, trying not to make a scene. “HELLO THERE! OF COURSE IT IS NICE TO MEET THE MAGNIFICENT DOCTOR EGGMAN! I AM THE CREATOR OF MANY THINGS, LIKE PENCILS, PENS AND OF COURSE SCISSORS!” Tails walks up to the two and sarcastically comments “You need to be a doctor for that? Hah! I invent things in my sleep!” The two keep on bickering, until Dodon Pa announces that everybody has to come to the lunch hall. 

“Hah, just kidding! Did you really think that the hour had passed already?” says Dodon Pa. “What a jerk, that Drunken Party is. He has a big ego for a Blordo Pa” Blaze starts politely talking to the other contestants, asking about their hobbies and what they expect to achieve during their time on the show. “Well, I would like to show off that I am more than just beauty” said the Armadillo, to which Knuckles replied “I’m sure you can, if you can keep up to me, that is!” Mighty smiles while rolling his eyes, saying nothing. 

Metal Sonic sees all of the other contestants talking to eachother, analyzing their traits and their looks. However, he cannot complete this due to one other contestant, the blue hedgehog caught his attention, his systems appear to be getting errors each time he tries to scan Sonic. “That loathsome copy of mine, what’s wrong with him?” Metal Sonic thinks to himself. “Probably nothing. Travel is tiresome, I will check again later.” 

The contestants then all go to the lunch hall, where Dodon Pa and Omochao are standing. “This is the lunch hall, contestants! Here will you not only eat lunch, but also breakfast and dinner. All served by our Chef, Omochao!” The cameras turn around to Omochao and then zoom in on Omochao ferociously slashing the meat on the table, while he slowly turns his head around.” The contestants look creeped out at Omochao and then look at Dodon Pa, hoping to hear more explanation from him in order to cut the creeping silence, coming from Omochao. 

“Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Let me now explain today’s challenge. You will all be jumping from the high tower that falls apart as soon as you all step on it, so you will do it all in pairs, in order to keep it from falling apart! You will then dive into the water while hopefully not getting bitten by those weird-looking wisps!”

Metal Sonic starts thinking again “Aslong as I do not have to be with that faker! I need to analyse him before I do anything with him. I will go with Shadow, he seems like an easy target that I could bend to my will.” The view then suddenly changes to the bathroom confessional, where Rouge enters and looks shocked at the camera, reacting grumpily: “Oh please, why does this thing have to be here? Oh right, the confessionals. Right, so this island is full of simple-minded fools. These shows work in a way which they do not understand. You can piss off as many people as you’d like, but as long as you keep blocking every vote, you will not get voted out. Or, if you get immunity each time! All I need to do is find two people that are loyal and useful, but still gullible enough to blindly follow me… Let’s wait for the challenge to pass, till I start doing this…”

The group gathers around the Sky Sanctuary. Dodon Pa teams everybody up in pairs. “Alright, so the two blue hedgehogs go first, followed by Tails and Eggman, followed by Knuckles and Omega. Then come Rouge and Silver, Shadow and Amy, Blaze and Big, Cream and Mighty, Ray and Espio, Vector and Charmy, Jet and Storm and last but not least, Wave and Sticks!”

Metal’s eyes spazz out, at the thought of having to team up with his copy. “What?! Weren’t we supposed to choose our partners by ourselves?!” Dodon Pa laughs “Ho ho ho! Who programmed that into you, dear Metal? That’s not true! Now, go up there with your friend and dive into the water!” The two blue blurs run up there and stare down. “So uhh… that sure is quite a distance, isn’t it?” Sonic says to his robotic counterpart. “Af-firmative… It sure is quite a distance. I am sure that with a calculated jump we are able to make it, without harming ourselves.” Metal Sonic responds. Sonic pats his shoulder, making Metal Sonic malfunction “System overloa-loa-loa-” The robot spazzes out and falls off the tower, straight into the water. “Metal! No! Hold on, I will save you!” Sonic shouts and quickly follows the robot. The air shoots through their ears, as Metal Sonic returns to somewhat normal. He activates his jet boots and stabilizes in the air, aiming for the safezone. Sonic approaches him quickly, and when he does, he holds onto Metal Sonic very tightly. This makes Metal’s jet boots turn off, as he suddenly starts scanning Sonic. They then fall right into the safezone together.

“AAAAAAAH! I CANT SWIM! HELP HELP HELP!!!” Sonic screams. Metal rolls his eyes and carries him onto the beach. Dodon Pa had let other groups do the challenge too, as Sonic was traumatised by the jump and Metal was drying himself up. Tails and Eggman shoot through the sky, while arguing about who is a better scientist. Eggman suddenly grabs his tails and starts spinning them around. “COME ON! WORK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ABLE TO FLY, HUH?!” Tails shouts into Eggman’s ear and hits him in his belly, after which he lets loose. Eggman falls straight onto the water, like a flat pancake, while Tails safely descends into the safezone. “AARGHH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS YOU FOXBOY?! I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!” Eggman shouted at Tails. “Control?! Excuse me, but does it work when I grab your legs and start moving them back and forth? Do you run then? No, you fall over, you quacksalver!” The two start mumbling into themselves about how the other is an idiot, till they reach the beach. 

Knuckles and Omega harmoniously jump into the safezone, followed by Rouge and Silver, the latter of which had a massive panic attack and was promised by Rouge to hold her while they descended into the safezone. Mighty majestically dove into the safezone, with Cream on his back. Meanwhile everybody was looking at Mighty’s body as he got onto the beach. Shadow and Amy were both singing as they descended, continued by Big’s solo, straight into Blaze’s ear. “CAUGHT IN A BAD FROGGY! OH-OH-OH-OH-OH!!!!” “That doesn’t even make sense, Big!” said Blaze. Espio just teleported into the safezone while Ray used his flying ability.Vector and Charmy hit a part of the tower, which made the two spin out of control and the entire tower to collapse. This made Jet, Storm, Wave and Sticks all go at the same time, however falling out of the safe zone. They all looked at Vector as he was trying to apologise.

“HO HO HO HO HO! What a beautiful show of talent there, contestants! I am glad you all went so quick and nicely, into your new teams!” said Dodon Pa. This gave a moment of silence, followed by Blaze, Eggman, Tails, Metal and Rouge all shouting together “WHAT?!?! TEAMS? OH COME ONE!!!” “Come on Popon Da, I do NOT want to be on the same team as the fox boy!” Eggman shouted. “OH ho ho ho ho! Do not worry! I only wanted to scare you for more viewers! At least, only some of you. The teams are as follows. First, the members of team one. Metal Sonic, Sonic, Eggman, Big, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Shadow, Ray and Amy! You will be known as the… Zealous Zeti!

Rouge: What a stupid name…

Dodon Pa: Ho ho ho! Don’t worry! There’s more!

“Team Two will be Tails, Vector, Storm, Jet, Wave, Sticks, Mighty, Omega, Cream, Charmy and Espio! Your team will be known as the Crushing Chao!” Dodon Pa announced proudly. “It is time for you all to now go to your cabins and have a good rest. The first ELIMINATION challenge will be next week. Breakfast will be at 10 o clock in the morning. Good night!

The two teams proceeded to go to their respective cabins, while Rouge, Metal and Eggman all go to the confessionals. “My team doesn’t seem to be with the brightest people. I will definitely keep that Shadow away. He is just a creep. I think the Doctor will be a valuable asset. Has a high intelligence, yet low execution. Big will be too dumb to rebel against me, so he will also be an ideal puppet. Hahahhahaha! Excellent! My plan will throw me into the winning spot!”

Rouge leaves the confessional, while Metal enters. “Turns out that I have scanned that copy. I didn’t notice any malfunctions after the dive anyway, so now I will actually be able to focus on the competition. I will not let ANYBODY get in my way. This time, it’s serious!”

Metal goes to bed, as Eggman is about to hold an entire speech while he’s in the confessional bathroom. “Thankfully that annoying Dordon Bla has put us seperately! My plan is simple, I will make myself TEAM LEADER and lead us to victory! I will make sure the other team loses so often that they MUST vote out Tails. When he is gone, only the real competitors are left and nobody will dare to challenge my genius! HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!!”

Eggman proceeds to go to bed, as the rest of the contestants, one by one, also go to bed. “Ho ho ho! The competition has started, my dear viewer! The stakes are already high as several contestants aim to throw everything into the competition! Will any of them succeed? Or will they land face-first and their plans backfire, just like the way they all landed into the water? You will all see this next time, here on TOTAL. DRAMA. DODON PA RAMA!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first episode of Total Drama Sonic the Hedgehog. I will be trying to make one of these each week, but I will be entering college in about a week so that coincides beautifully, of course.


End file.
